


Holder and Harper

by rabidsamfan



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: You can go home again, if the reason is good enough.





	Holder and Harper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaiaSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/gifts).



Menolly hadn’t forgotten, not really. Not when the beat of the drums aboard the fishing boats echoing back from the cliffs that protected Half-Circle Sea Hold was as familiar as her own heartbeat. But she hadn’t remembered, either, not consciously, how good the acoustics were in the Hall, or how willing the singers when the music invited them to join in. And yet the music she’d written for Alemi’s investiture as Holder had both beat and invitation, and she found herself returning his amused eyebrow with an eloquent shrug. “I guess the Hall isn’t as far away as we thought.”


End file.
